I Won't See You Tonight
by Tetsu Ya Tetsu
Summary: He didn't want anything but her. She left him crushed. He's giving up. She's back. She's late. He's gone. Suck at summaries. R&R please.


This is my first try on fanfiction. One-shot. Just give me some advice or critics so I could be better. I choose this pairing because I just love them. Well, sue me! I just think that Nero and Lightning were perfect. Nero from Devil May Cry 4 and Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII. In this fic was also featured Versus from Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Sorry if Nero and Lightning were a bit OOC. This fic was inspired by a song came from Avenged Sevenfold, I Won't See You Tonight.

And I had a real, big, apologize if they were any grammar errors in the story. Me no English.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry 4 and Final Fantasy XIII. They're belong to Capcom and Square Enix. I also don't own I Won't See You Tonight because it belongs to Avenged Sevenfold. Damn!

Nero sat by himself on the corner of his room. Eyes stayed closed while his left hand holding a knife tightly. He looked calm outside, but he was actually fighting against the devil inside him. "I'm not gonna do this, if that's what you're thinking." he murmured to his inner devil. His voice was hoarse like he was crying. He clutched the knife as tight as he could. Black aura surrounded him as he fought for his life. The devil inside him huffed. "There's nothing you can do right now, Nero. It's the only way you could free from this burden." another voice like his but more echoed replied. Nero shook his head. "No. I can't." tears start streaming down his face. The devil chuckled evilly. "She would come back to you? Is that what you're expecting for? Nero…she won't come back to you. She has decided. She had gone with another person she loved. And he's not you." Nero didn't reply. "Do it now, Nero. It's the only way you could find. Your life ends here." feeling he wouldn't do as the devil says, the devil bring back the memories to his mind. Nero closed his eyes tightly.

_Nero's Memories_

_A strawberry blonde girl stood in front of him. Nero looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean?" he asked surprised. The girl looked away. "Nero…we have to. I'm really sorry." she replied. Nero averted his eyes to the silver ring on her finger. The ring he had given to her as the prove of his undying love. "But…why?" he asked. The girl starting to cry. "Nero. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this." tears streaming down her face as he clung to him. His demonic arm encircled around her safely while his left hand was stroking her strawberry locks. "Just tell me what's going on, Lightning." she sobbed silently. "I…had to…leave…with Versus." his eyes widened. "What?! How could this happen?" he asked softly. He had to stay calm himself before he could calming her. "I…" before she could answer him, a man with spiky raven hair came._

"_What are you doing with him?!" she turns around. She and Nero still locked in an embrace. Lightning gasped. "V-Versus…" she sobbed. Nero's blue eyes stabbed through Versus' crimson ones. If looks could kill, Versus would be dead by now. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? Oh, sorry Nero. I forgot to tell you. Lightning wasn't yours anymore. Soon, I and she will be married." Nero's blue orbs widened. He felt like his heart was stabbed by his own sword. Lightning looked down. She felt guilty for leaving Nero. "Lightning, tell me he was lying." she shook her head. Nero couldn't say anything. "He was right." Versus smirked evilly. "Come here." he ordered. Lightning closed her eyes tightly. "Versus…give a few minutes. I'll be there right away." Versus glared and left, leaving Nero and Lightning. _

"_Why you do this?" he asked in disbelieve. Lightning didn't answer. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She let her lips pressed onto his, waiting for his respond. After a few seconds, he kissed her back without passion as he always does. He nibbled her bottom lip and she granted him as she sneaked her arms around his neck. When the situation became heated, she lean back and pushed him gently. She tried to smile but her tears betrayed her. "I guess it's over." she sobbed. He wiped her tears away. "No it's not." he said as he nuzzled her neck. "You still could run off. You could runaway." he pleaded. Lightning shook her head. "No. I won't. Because…I love him. I had to." she took a step back, released herself from him. He watched her leave with tears flowing down from his blue orbs. "No! Lightning! Please don't leave! I love you! Lightning! Lightning!" he screamed._

_Memories Ended_

"No! Don't!" he screamed as the memories flowed through his mind. The devil chuckled again. "Do it right now!" Nero screamed. "NO! Go away!" he clutching his head in pain. The black devil only silent as he heard him crying. "Go away…please…leave me…alone…" Nero didn't realize that his hand was covered in blood as he clutches the knife. There's an eerie silence in the room. None of them dare to make some noise.

"She won't come back, will she?" he asked half-whispered. "No." the devil answered. Nero closed his eyes. He slowly brought the knife to his wrist. He glanced at the picture on the nightstand. He was smiling in the picture with the girl of his dream in his arms. "Make it as you promised Me." he said as he slide the knife through his vein and closed his eyes. The devil only nodded. "I will." the last tears fall from his brilliant eyes as he stabbed himself through his heart. In a few seconds, the bloods raised down his body. "I won't see you tonight…" he whispered as he fell to the ground. "Devil may cry…" the devil whispered as he leaves the young descendant.

Lightning sat in front of the mirror. She takes a look at her reflection. A girl wearing white wedding gown with azure eyes staring back. But there's no happiness on her angelic face. There's only sorrow in those beautiful eyes. "Nero…" she said as she put her hand on her belly. In a few months it'll grow as living kind. A piece of him was growing inside her. She smiled, remembering those lame wishes he always said. But then she cried. She had left Nero without telling him that he's going to be a father.

She had taken aback as the door flew open. She looked back but nobody's around. She stood up and closed the door. Suddenly she felt like she wasn't alone in that room. Somebody's here. Something is here. She turns around only to come face to face with black shadow. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Slowly, the shadow formed into the man she loved. He looked like him, but only he was wearing black attire. "Who are you?" she asked. The man frowned. "I'm sorry for come without telling you. I'm Nero's devil form. I only came here to tell you something. You should get to Nero's apartment right now." the devil said. "Why didn't he come here?" she asked again. "He won't. Unless he's could still walk. In fact, he was near his end by now." her eyes widened. "What do you mean?" the devil sighed. "He had committed a suicide." she gasped. The devil grew impatient. He grabbed her hand and went off back to Nero's apartment.

Nero lay motionlessly on the floor. His blood spread everywhere. His eyes opened. He couldn't even move his finger. He felt like his soul being drawn out of him. He only could stare at the full moon. Minutes later, the door went open, revealed a beauty in white barging into the room. "Nero!" she rushed towards his dead body and put his head in her arms. "Nero! Wake up! Don't leave me! I didn't even telling you, yet!" he glanced at her and smiled. "Tell…me…what?" he coughed up some blood. His blood stained her white dress. Her hand wiping the blood from his mouth. "Nero…you're going to be a father." she whispered. He smiled weakly. "I…hope…Versus…would be…a good…" she hushed him off. "No one would ever replace you. I'm yours only. We are yours." Nero smiled genuinely. He put his hand on her belly. "I hope…our child…would be…a good…guardian…for you…" Lightning cried loudly. "Nero. Please don't die. I can't raise our child by myself." she replied. Nero chuckled. "Don't say that. You're tough girl. I'm sure…you can do It." his breath grow heavy. Lightning looked down on his body and gasped. He had sliced his wrist and stabbed his own heart. "Don't cry…everything would be alright…while I'm gone. I love you…both of you…" he whispered as he stroked her belly. "I…won't…see…you…tonight…" He smiled and closed his eyes.

"No! Nero! Wake up! Don't die! Please! Nero!" Lightning begged. But she was too late. Those lovely blue orbs were closed and would never open again. Forever.

She hugs him tightly and she screamed in the middle of night with full moon shining his dead body. "Nero!"

Finally it's done. A little note, I had borrowed Lightning from FFXIII. Heh…I know it sucks. And one more thing, the devil wasn't evil at all. Bringing Lightning back to him wasn't one of his promises. He's only doing the last good favor for the descendant. Anyway, I really hoping you'll like the story and write me some reviews. Sorry if this one was too…OOC. This is my first ya know.

So what do ya think? Good or Bad? Review Please.

NeRoDeViLz


End file.
